1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable working machine having a cover member that is detachably attached to a working machine body.
2. Description of Related Art
A chain saw as a type of portable working machine has a saw chain driven by a motor (such as an engine and an electric motor) and a guide bar guiding the saw chain. The saw chain and the guide bar are configured to be detachably (replaceably) attached to a chain saw body and are, in general, fixedly attached to the chain saw body as follows.
That is, the guide bar is first attached to the chain saw body by inserting a stud bolt or the like, vertically provided to the chain saw body, through a through-hole or a notch formed in the guide bar. Next, the saw chain is attached to a periphery of the guide bar, and after that, a side cover (for example, a chain cover) is attached to the chain saw body by inserting the stud bolt or the like through a through-hole formed in the side cover. Then, the nut is screwed with the stud bolt or the like to be fastened, whereby the guide bar and the side cover are fixed to the chain saw body (for example, see Japanese Laid-open (Kokai) Patent Application Publication No. 2012-213914).
In the chain saw, when the saw chain and the guide bar are inspected and replaced if necessary, it is required to detach the side cover by loosening the nut. At this time, since the nut of which fastening to the stud bolt or the like is released is in a state of being separated from the side cover, the nut may be dropped. Thus, the workability of the chain saw is not necessarily good, and therefore, it is required to improve the workability thereof. Furthermore, in a portable working machine such as a chain saw, the inspection and replacement if necessary may be performed at a site such as in the mountains, and if the nut is dropped in such a site, the nut may also be lost.
Note that the abovementioned problem is not limited to the chain saw, and the problem is common to portable working machines having a cover member detachably attached to a working machine body, particularly in portable working machines of which components are inspected and replaced if necessary in such a state in which a cover member is detached.